


Bad Day, Good Day

by Gingerwerk



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not a whole lot of plot, just cute, written to cheer people up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerwerk/pseuds/Gingerwerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene learns how easily a bad day can become a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day, Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this little drabble as a request from Johnnybitchface on tumblr, who had been feeling low and needed fluff. Nothin' that interesting, just cute domestic fluff.

            Today had not been a good day for Eugene. That much was for sure.

 

            His day had started off slightly off-kilter; he had overslept a few minutes so he was in a bit of a rush to get ready in the morning for class but there really wasn’t an issue there. He often had trouble getting out of bed on time, especially if Snafu happened to be feeling particularly cuddly while he slept. However, today, he felt exhausted. Eugene hadn’t been able to sleep very well due to a cough he had developed recently and because he didn’t want to keep Snafu up all night too he had moved himself to cram onto their old couch in the living room. The alarm he had set for himself that morning went off in the bedroom, which caused a rather pissy Snafu to stomp into the living room and wake him up unceremoniously when he removed his blankets from his warm body. His boyfriend was many things but a wonderful morning person was not one of them. The removal of the blankets had caused Eugene to yell a handful of choice words at his retreating back and received a middle finger and a slammed door in response.

 

            His car had not wanted to start and he lost another five minutes fiddling around with the old, rusted car. Eugene realized he would need to purchase a new car soon at this rate. There had been an accident so the normally annoying and hectic morning traffic was approximately twenty times worse. He had arrived at the University late so he was forced to take a rather out of the way parking space in the parking garage. All of these events resulted in him jogging into his eight o’clock microbiology lecture fifteen minutes late.

 

            Things were looking up until halfway through his Biology lab where he formed a rather piercing headache that demanded his attention; no matter how often he knocked back Aspirin the headache continued to throb. To make matters worse his lab ran over which cut into his already short lunch break. His cough returned in full force when he was waiting in line for coffee at the overcrowded school café and he realized he had left his cough drops on the counter of the kitchen back in his apartment. After he had grabbed his coffee and a muffin, Eugene trudged to his next class and couldn’t help but think the day couldn’t get much worse.

 

            But of course, things can always get worse.

 

            As he walked to his final lecture of the day, the grey clouds that had filled the sky all day finally let their load go and rain poured down on poor sick and tired Eugene. He didn’t even both to look and see if his umbrella was at the bottom of his backpack; on a day like this, he knew it wouldn’t be there. When he had sat down in his lecture hall, soaked to the bone, his phone buzzed as someone attempted to call him. It was Snafu and even though he had ten minutes before the lecture started he ignored the call, along with the subsequent four text messages he had sent Eugene. He wasn’t in the mood for Snafu’s sass.

 

            As Eugene walked back to the parking garage, the sky still poured but he had taken solace in the fact that the bad day was over with. Traffic was backed up again on the way back home and some asshole that ran a ride light had almost run into him and the guy behind him almost ran into him when he had been forced to slam on the breaks.

           

            Today just had not been his day.

 

            Now, as he walked down the hallway towards his apartment, he felt more sick and tired, not to mention starving, than he had all day. He just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

 

 _I need to cook dinner,_ Eugene thought tiredly as his stomach rumbled; Snafu _never_ cooked for him so unless he had ordered food already, Eugene would have to fend for himself.

 

            For a moment, Eugene thought he forgot to grab his keys from off of the counter when they weren’t in his pocket but after another moment of searching, he found there was a hole in the lining of his coat pocket and the keys had fallen into the hole; awesome.

 

“Mer,” Eugene called out tiredly as he opened the door to the apartment. “I’m home-”

 

            Eugene was cut off when he took in the sight before him. The small apartment was filled with warm and flickering candlelight and it smelled deliciously of freshly cooked food. Eugene blinked in disbelief when he found his boyfriend, hair combed and dressed in a pair of khakis and a polo that Eugene doubted were his own, seated at the small kitchen table with a triumphant  grin on his face. The table was set with the best cutlery the two students owned; plastic plates, mismatched silverware, and plastic novelty glasses.

 

“Wha… what is this?” Eugene asked as he continued to stare and Merriel continued to grin widely.

 

“Hmm, look who’s forgetful now,” the dark-haired boy grinned as he got up from his seat at the table. “Don’t even remember what day it is.”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t,” Eugene admitted weakly before Snafu walked up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips; Snafu then helped him out of his wet coat and hung it up on the coat rack by the door. “Who are you and what did you do with my asshole of a boyfriend?”

 

“Oh he’s just resting. He’ll be back before you know it,” Snafu said cheekily as he gripped Eugene’s face with both of his hands and placed another kiss on his lips. He let his hands tail from his face to his neck as he rested his forehead against Eugene’s. “Happy anniversary, Eugene.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s March seventh,” Snafu said as he gave his boyfriend a slight squeeze. “Been together two years. Two long, pain in the ass years.”

 

            Eugene continued to stare at Snafu for another long moment before a smile broke out on his face and laughed. Their anniversary, how could he forget?

 

“Are you sure?” Eugene asked with a grin.

 

“Yup. You just getting plain forgetful,” Snafu teased as he let go of Eugene and gripped his hand. “Now let me show you what I cooked.”

 

“You did _not_ cook, Mer,” Eugene said as he let him be led to the kitchen.

 

“It’s in pots and pans, ain’t it?” Snafu asked as he gestured to the stove.

 

“Yeah but for one, you would rather eat cereal and milk for a week rather than cook something real and two, I can see the takeout boxes in the garbage can.”

 

            Snafu shied away and gave him a weak smile; he knew he was caught but he knew Eugene was annoyed with him either. Truthfully, Eugene would much rather eat takeout than try to eat Snafu’s cooking.

 

“I love it. It’s perfect,” Eugene said quietly before he leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around him. “Let me just change out of these wet clothes first.”

 

“I was saving that for after dessert, Eugene,” Snafu teased.

 

“There’s dessert?” Eugene asked. “Aren’t I spoiled?”

 

“Yup. It’s cus I like you so much. But first you gotta change,” he said before he gave his boyfriend a little shove. “And hurry up. I’m hungry.”

 

“Yes, Mer,” Eugene said with a roll of his eyes before he walked down the hall to his bedroom with a huge smile plastered onto his face.

 

“It’s not too much, right?” Merriel asked later when they were halfway through their dinner of chicken parmesan.  

 

“Hmm?”

 

“This, the, the candles and the dinner and the stupid clothes. It’s not too much right?” he repeated quietly as he avoided Eugene’s eyes.

 

            Smiling warmly, Eugene reached across the table and gripped one of Merriel’s hands. The curly-haired man looked up at him with pale eyes and squeezed his hand in return. He thought about last year, how neither man had made a deal about their anniversary. They had both been living on campus last year and had gotten dinner together at one of the food halls before they had kicked Sidney, Eugene’s roommate and friend from back home, out for the night while they fooled around. This was so much better than that.

 

“Mer, I had the shittiest day today. And yeah, I honestly did not remember what today was so you get bonus points for remembering,” Eugene said with a smile. “This was perfect. I love it… I love you.”

 

            Eugene grinned as he watched Snafu roll his eyes and groan at Eugene’s cheesiness. He didn’t care though, he was in such a good mood he didn’t even feel the need to point of the pink state of Merriel’s face.

 

“Sorry I was an asshole this morning,” Snafu apologized. “I probably didn’t help with the shittiness of your day.”

 

“It’s okay. You’ve made up for it. And then some.”

 

“Good. Because I’m not doing this all the time. Those fucking candles were a bitch to light. And I almost set off the smoke detector like twice.”

 

“Such a romantic.”

 

“I know. You’re lucky to have me.”

 

* * *

 

            Hours later, when he and Merriel were curled up into their bed together, the dinner finished with and the candles all burned down to the wicks, Eugene let himself think back on the long day. Sure, it had started off like shit but if tonight proved anything it was that any bad day could be fixed by one special person.


End file.
